Epic Pokemon Battle
by the-man-who-kills-his-pants
Summary: The ultimate trainer battle.
1. Chapter 1

Most Epic Pokemon Battle! Summary: Ash, the Champion of the Unova League, is challenged by the "Ultimate Pokemon Trainer" with 7 others to see who is the strongest trainer in the world. Who will win?

Challengers: Ash Ketchum Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Dewott, Darkrai, Mew, Zoroark Plasma Lord N Pokemon: Reshiram, KlingKlang, Zoroark, Krookodile, Melloleta, Keldeo

White (I do not accept Hilda, no offense whoever has that name) Pokemon: Zekrom, Haxorus, Reinculus, Vinctini, Boufallant, Genesect

Giovanni (Bad guys are also in it, cuz they're freakin' strong) Pokemon: Volcarona, Salamence, Persian, Deoxys Entity (1), Project Z, Tyranitar

Ghetsis Pokemon: Hydreigon, Tornadous, Dragonite, Archeops, Plasma U (Unknown Pokemon), Entei

Leaf (Female Version of Red) Pokemon: Meganium, Ho-oh, Garchomp, Charizard, Gigalith, Celebi

Participant No.7 (I'll reveal it later, it's not an OC) Pokemon: Dusknoir, Shiny Celebi, Mesprit, Cresselia, (XxXxXx) Dialga, Palkia

Guy who calls himself "World's Most Powerful" (Again! Not an OC!)

Pokemon: Red Gyrados, Steelix, Eelektross, Siczor, Scolipede, Beedrill

Now, let the challenge begin!

One day, at the Pokemon League... Ash: *saw a letter* Huh! What's this? *checks the envelope* Invitation to Legendary Island? Well, consider this accept! *brings out Charizard* Fly us to Castellia City!  
>Charizard: Raaargh! *flies them to the city*<p>

Ash then went to the port...

He strodes off to the black ship.

Ash: Excuse me, but does this ship go to Legendary Island? Sailor: Oh, you're the Champion. I see...Legendary Island, but didn't you heard the rumors? Anyone who sets in never comes out. And what business do you have there anyway?

Ash: Personal matters. So, when can I leave?

Sailor: Ah, impatient. We can leave immediately though. Hop in. *goes in the boat*

At the port of Legendary Island...

Sailor: We're here. I will have to go now. Gimme a call to fetch you, if you survive, that is. *rides away from island*

Ash headed to an arena which says, "Legends Arena".

Ash went inside, and saw seven figures. He looked through them and suddenly saw Giovanni and Ghetsis.

Ash: What are you doing here!

Giovanni: Invited. *shruggs*

Ghetsis: So as I. And all others here.

Ash: Wait! Why does the one in the hood feels like someone I know? Nah! I'll figure it out later.

Suddenly a figure came...

And it is revealed to be a lady.

Lady: Hello, welcome to Legendary Island. Your challenge will be in here, this stadium. I will now decide which of you should battle who. The winner will proceed till he is able to fight "master".

Everyone except lady: Fine.

Lady: First match: Leaf vs No.7

Leaf: *jumps down to arena*

Xxx...Pokemon Battle start...xxX

Trainer Leaf decides to battle. Leaf sends out Meganium.

Go, Dusknoir! *Dusknoir comes out*

Dusknoir uses Fire Punch!

Meganium fainted!

Leaf sends out Ho-oh!

Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire!

Dusknoir lost 233 HP!

Dusknoir uses Thunderpunch!

Ho-oh survived with Focus Sash!

Ho-oh uses Sky Attack!

Dusknoir fainted.

Go, Mesprit!

Mesprit uses Psychic!

Ho-oh fainted!

Leaf sends out Charizard!

Mesprit uses Volt Tackle!

Charizard fainted!

Leaf sends out Celebi!

Mesprit uses Shadow Ball!

Celebi evaded it!

Leaf enables Cheat and uses No recharge!

Celebi uses Hyper Beam!

Mesprit lost half HP!

Mesprit uses Shadow Ball!

Celebi lost 78% HP.

Celebi uses Hyper Beam!

Mesprit fainted.

Go, Palkia!

Palkia uses Aqua Tail!

Celebi fainted!

Leaf sends out Garchomp!

Palkia uses Spacial Rend!

Garchomp fainted.

Leaf sends out Gigalith!

Leaf: My last Pokemon!

Gigalith starts first with Quick Claw and uses Rock Wrecker!

Palkia fainted due to critical hit!

Go, Cresselia!

Cresselia uses Psychic!

Gigalith lost 56% of HP!

Gigalith uses Foul Play!

Cresselia survived with Focus Sash!

Cresselia uses Psycho Cut!

Gigalith faints!

Xxx...Trainer battle ends...xxX

Lady: No.7 has won! Trainer Battle (2):

Lady: Second fight! White vs N!

White sends out Zekrom!

Go, Reshiram!

Reshiram uses Draco Meteor!

Zekrom fainted.

White sends out Boufallant!

Would you like to switch Pokemon?

N switched Reshiram with Keldeo.

Keldeo uses Close Combat!

Boufallant loses!

N switches Keldeo with Reshiram! White sends out Vinctini!

Reshiram uses Crunch!

Vinctini fainted! White sends out Genesect!

Reshiram uses Fusion Flare!

Genesect faints!

White sends out Reinculus!

Reshiram uses Crunch!

Reinculus fainted!

White sends out Haxorus!

White: I'll kick yer ass!

White activated "No Evade" Cheat

Haxorus uses Gullitoine!

Reshiram fainted!

Go, Krookodile!

Haxorus uses Gullitoine!

Krookodile fainted! Go, Melloleta!

Melloleta uses Sing!

Haxorus is asleep!

N uses "One hit Kill" Cheat!

Melloleta uses Relic Song!

Haxorus fainted.

Pokemon Battle (2)

Lady: N wins!

N: Yay!

Lady: Ghetsis vs Giovanni next.

Pokemon Battle (3):

Ghetsis sends out Hydreigon!

Go, Volcarona!

Giovanni: *clicks TTDS, go Cheats, enable Move Cheat!

Volcarona uses Sheer Cold!

Hydreigon faints!

Ghetsis sends out Entei!

Volcarona uses Water Spout!

Entei faints!

Ghetsis sends out Dragonite!

Return, Volcarona! Go, Persian!

Persian uses Judgment with Ice Plate!

Dragonite faints!

Ghetsis commands out Archeops!

Persian uses Rock Wrecker!

Archeops is down! Ghetsis sends out Torandous!

Return, Persian! Go, Salamence!

Salamence uses Bolt Strike!

Tornadous is down!

Ghetsis sends out Plasma U, a.k.a. a Druddigon which is pink, and has 999 Health

Return, Salamence! Go, Entity 1!

Entity 1 uses Explosion!

Entity 1 and Plasma U fainted!

Giovanni: Fuck yeah!

Ghetsis: Bah, who cares! I wanna go home and get my manicure. *walks away*

Pokemon Match (3)

Lady: Fourth match, Ash Ketchum versus World Most Powerful!

Pokemon Battle (4):

W.M.P. sends out Red Gyrados!

Ash uses Catch Trainer's Pokemon v.2 Code!

Ash uses Master Ball! Red Gyrados is caught!

Pokemon Battle (4) Ends!

Second Round: Ash vs N

Giovanni vs No.7

Lady: Begin!

Double Battle Mode Begins!

N sends out Reshiram!

No.7 sends out Primal Dialga!

Ash uses Master Ball!

Reshiram is caught.

N is forfieted. Ash won by default.

Primal Dialga uses Planet Paralysis!

Giovanni dodged with Rocket Dance!

Go, Salamence!

Salamence stole No.7's Pokemon and destroyed them!

No.7 shows his true form!

Wild XXX Pokemon Battle!

Wild Grovyile appeared!

Giovanni sends out Volcarona!

Grovyile uses Leaf Blade!

Volcarona is down!

Grovyile uses Warp Seed!

Giovanni is now in Hawaii.

Grovyile wins!

Double Battle and Wild Battle finished!

Lady: Now, the final battle! The winner may fight the "master."

Battle begins!

Wild Grovyile appears!

Go, Pikachu!

Ash threw Master Ball!

Grovyile is captured.

Battle ends!

Xxx...Final Battle...xxX

Lady: Ash, the master now awaits you.

Master: *walks to the arena, revealed to be...

To be continued...please review!


	2. Chapter 2

ASH VS 'The Greatest Trainer'

Ash walked into an arena where it says, "Noobies, fuck off!"

Suddenly, the master arrives.

Master: So you're the pone fighting me?

Ash: Duh, you freakin' duche.

Master: *sighs* Whatever.

Ash: Let's get this over with. *yawns*

Master: Hmph.

Final Battle Begins!

Epic Trainer "Small Dick" sends out Arceus!

Go, Mewtwo!

Arceus uses Oral Penetration!

Mewtwo is now raped in the ass!

Mewtwo is paralysed.

Arceus uses Poison Blowjob!

Mewtwo is poisoned!

Mewtwo wares off paralysis!

Mewtwo uses Domination!

Arceus is now unable to use penetrating-type moves!

Arceus uses Aloha Dance!

Arceus is now immune to cum!

Mewtwo uses Sperm Shower!

Arceus isn't affected!

Arceus smirks arrogantly.

Mewtwo uses Green Penis!

Arceus fainted.

Epic Trainer "Small Dick" sends out Reshiram!

Reshiram uses Crotch Fur!

Reshiram growed a dick!

Mewtwo uses Oral Violation!

Mewtwo's defense increased.

Reshiram uses Blaze Ramming!

Mewtwo fainted.

Go, Grovyle!

Grovyle uses Agility!

Grovyle now can cum double amount!

Reshiram uses Blaze Ramming!

Grovyle avoided and use Sperm Shower!

It's supereffective!

Reshiram fainted.

Epic Trainer uses Master Ball!

Grovyle blocked ball due to intense blowjob training!

Ash throws Great Ball!

Epic Trainer is now captured.

Epic Trainer "Small Dick" broke out due to masturbation.

Epic Trainer: My final Pokemon. Prepare to be gangbanged alive! Muwahahahaha!

Epic Trainer "Small Dick sends out Drowzee!

Drowzee uses Fat Pedo Smile!

Grovyle is now immobilized!

Drowzee uses Pedo Molestation!

Grovyle fainted due to molestation!

Go, Pikachu!

Drowzee uses Raping Old Man!

Pikachu is now affected with salmon breath and has smelly status!

Pikachu fainted due to smell!

Epic Trainer wins!

Ash: Noooo!

Epic Trainer: I will now claim my title as true Pokemon Master and only I can have anal! Muwahahaha!

Ash: What's with yer obsession with anal?

Epic Trainer "Small Dick": Just get lost, or I'll ask my Drowzee to violate you!

Finally, there! Only two chapters, this supposed to be short fic! Anyway, here's a pathetic attempt to make you guys laugh! 


End file.
